


Those Who Call for Friendship

by Cactus_Flower1890



Series: Those Who... [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactus_Flower1890/pseuds/Cactus_Flower1890
Summary: Garreg Mach is full of unique students, and they interreact in very different ways. Some relate due to their pasts- while other just goof around for the hell of it.(Or, Support convos that I really think should have happened/ they tie into Those Who Cry for Mercy)
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Dedue Molinaro & Hubert von Vestra, Flayn & Hubert von Vestra
Series: Those Who... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922593
Kudos: 5





	1. Dedue and Hubert; Rank C

Hubert wandered around the campus of Garreg Mach. Simply watching people go around was amusing to the mage. He looked at the green house, shrugging his shoulders as he opened the doors. Deduce was planting several seeds and watering the surrounding plants.

“Dedue, it is always nice to see you here.”

“Ah Hubert, join me?”

Hubert took off his own gloves in exchange for gardening gloves. The two sat in silence as they worked on the plants. 

“Hubert, how long have you been with Lady Edelgard?”

“Well, I was with her for about a year or two...and then...I went missing for several years. Once I came back I spent about four years taking care of her every need.”  
  


“Hmm...Do you feel like you have done enough for her? Repayment for what she has done?”

“What do you mean by that?”

Dedue looked down at the flower in his hand.

“His highness saved my life. I feel as if no matter what I do, I can never repay him for his kindness. Do you feel that as well?”

“Not exactly. Lady Edelgard is special to me yes, but she sees me as more than a vassal. I am her brother, her advisor, her friend. I see myself as weak, and a humble servant. I think it is the same with prince Dimitri. You may see yourself as something else, but he may see you as more. In my opinion, I think you do your job wonderfully.”

The retainer smiled and patted the dirt thoughtfully.

“Thank you Hubert, I am glad to call you my friend. I think you are a wonderful vassal.”

They both chuckled, getting back to the comfortable silence they were so used to.

**Dedue and Hubert have reached support rank C!**


	2. Ashe and Yuri; Rank C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Ashe talk about their old homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as, the support convo he deserve. Seriously, why didn't these two have one?

“Yuri! Please wait!” Ashe called out to his classmate. The other huffed and turned to the archer.

“What is it?”

“I wanted to apologize for earlier. I pried too much into your past. I just remember Lonato mentioning someone being adopted by Count Rowe- and I thought that we could relate on that front.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Look, you’re a sweet guy Ashe. But I've been through more than you could ever imagine. Simply having adopted parents isn’t enough to get through to me. Plus...I’m not his son anymore. I left that place a long time ago, I don’t belong there anymore.”   
  


“But he misses you…”

“Does it look like I don’t know that?! If I could go back to him- I would! It’s just not that simple...It will never be that simple.” He said, turning his back to Ashe. “I apologize for yelling. I just can’t go back.”

“That’s okay… I think I deserve it. How about we start over? We can forget all about the lineage thing, and just chat over some tea.”

Yuri smirked and stood next to his smaller classmate.

“That would be lovely.”

**Ashe and Yuri have reached support rank C!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed Saturday again cuz I was busy. Sorry ya'll. I'll post another chapter of this either later today or down the line this week. And I might just post a chapter of the sequel of Those Who Cry for Mercy. We'll see~ Anyway thanks as always for reading, stay safe.


	3. Hubert and Flayn; Rank C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert and Flayn connect the day after she was rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the support convos that legit makes no sense but my cactus brain just said "Do it". So here ya go.

Hubert sighed as he used the wet brush on the walls of the monastery. His punishment for going out on his own in the middle of the night, not telling anyone where Flayn was, and going out of his way to fight a group of dark mages where he could have been killed- was to complete several chores for the next month. He picked up the bucket of water next to him and threw it on the walls covered in suds. Scrubbing down the walls of the sauna was work intensive, but at least Flayn was safe. He checked off another chore on his list and walked down to the fishing pond, where his last chore of the day was. The mage got to work, mending the broken rods that lay near the pond.

“Hubert!” A voice screamed from behind him. Hubert turned around to see Flayn, her green curls bouncing towards him.

“Ah, Flayn. How are you?”

“I am much better now that you saved me! I appreciate what you did for me. But...why did you save me?”

“...I did not want to leave you alone after you comforted me.”

“Is that all…?”

Hubert hummed, mending a rod with a bandage. “I suppose you do remind me of someone I knew when I was younger. Someone I lost a long time ago.”

“So that’s why you took care of me. I figured it had to be something!” She giggled and leaned over his shoulder.

“So...you lost someone… I lost someone too, a long time ago. My brother is the only one I have left…”

The mage looked away, his face flushing slightly.

“Perhaps...Seteth does not have to be the only one you have left… Maybe I could...be another brother to you…” Hubert muttered the last couple words, refusing to look at Flayn. He felt her arms wrap around him.

“I would like that.”

“I’m glad…” 

They sat and chatted as Hubert fixed the fishing rods. The mage being reminded of his own interactions with his siblings in the past.

**Hubert and Flayn have reached support rank C!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi....so uh...yeah life happens baby. I needed some time to myself and as such, I didn't get a chance to write or post. So I apologize! But...I have a plan to post the next part of Those who...as in the sequel! There's gonna be some "special" surprises~ So stay tuned. When will I post it? Maybe today...? I mean I missed posting two weeks in a row so I should give you guys that much right? Anyway, thanks as always for reading, stay safe everyone! :)!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting these mini chapters for a while to keep people occupied while I write sequel. They'll be fluffy, (And mostly Hubert....sorry ya'll I love him so much.) They'll be remixes of support convos like Hubert and Linhardt, and completely new ones! Like the chaos that is Hubert and Claude. If you want to suggest some support convos, I'd be happy to take them! Thanks as always for reading! Stay safe ya'll :)!


End file.
